Opened Emotions
by Natsumi-chan101
Summary: Sasuke comes over to Naruto's house thinking he'll just take a shower. He was in for a big surprise when things got a little sexier.


I DONT OWN NARUTO AT ALL OR THE CHARACTERS! PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT. thankyuu~

HELLO!~

First of all, this is my first fanfic EVER, so yeah, fill free to yell at my fails and stuff.

This is a sasunaru story so I hope you enjoy!~

SASUKE POV

(Naruto POV will be coming out later) :3

* * *

I was walking outside in the rain. I could really care less if I got wet. I thought I might take a walk, and it started to rain. But, as I was walking, I heard a faint voice, more like a cry. I knew who it was right when I heard it. Uzumaki Naruto. Who else has that annoying voice?

"Teme! Come here! You're all wet!"

I turned around to see Naruto standing out in the rain next to his house. He was grinning his usual grin at me. I approached him. "Yo, dobe."  
He scowled.  
And I smirked in return.

"Come on in! There's a storm watch! Come inside!! Hurry!"  
I thought I might go inside his house. Why not? I have nothing better to do, and I don't wanna walk home in the rain right now.

I entered his house and examined it breifly before taking my jacket off. Naruto grinned at me and lead me to the bathroom. He said I could take my time and then he left. I was soaked already. What did I have to lose? So, I threw off my shirt and tossed my other clothes aside, then stepped inside the shower. I started up the hot water. I had to admit, it felt good to relax a bit after walking through a storm.

After I was finished, I opened the shower curtain and in front of my eyes was a shirtless Naruto. His shirt and jacket were carelessly thrown aside. He shouted out the words "Come to me!" and I was very confused. After clearing that up, we sat down to watch TV. I wasn't going to show my emotions, but inside I was completely humiliated. What if he saw something? I mean, we're both guys but still...

"I'll be right back."

I came back to reality when I heard his voice. "Whatever" was my relpy.  
Naruto left the room after heaving a sigh.

Aw, crap. I hurt his feelings. Why can't I just say what I feel?

After about a minute, Naruto came back with a soda in one hand. "Uh, there was only one...but here! I want you to have it!" He said with a smile.  
I felt bad knowing that smile of his was a fake and told him we could share.

I felt him hesitate when he agreed to my suggestion.

I took a small sip of the soda. To be honest, I wasn't all that thirsty. I handed the soda back to him then focused on the TV. The show was competely pointless, and I had no intention of watching it. I just didn't want to look at Naruto right then.

Naruto was gulping the soda down very fast. I shot him a look but he didn't seem to notice until he finished off the entire can.

"You sure were thirsty." I said teasingly.

A red color shot across his cheeks. "Sorry" he mummbled. I blocked all thoughts of him out of my head and went back to watching TV. I tried to listen to the stupid show, but it was so boring. Seems like something Naruto would watch...

And then, a soft touch came across my hand. I quickly looked over to see Naruto looking away, his hand on top of mine. I felt my face get a little warm and tried to speak.

"You're...hand..."

"I like you, Sasuke" he said.

He said it so easily, it really amazed me.

That moment, I felt overwhelmed by feelings. Emotions that were new to me. I didn't know what came over me. I didn't even know what to think anymore. Naruto was speaking to me. I think he told me to regard his last comment. But I knew that was a lie. He does like me. My mind was fuzzy and my vision was blurry. Right then,  
nothing else mattered. I just did the first thing I could.

I kissed him.

Well, what was I supposed to do? Sit there, and let him stutter his way through a conversation? It would be amusing but...

So, I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and attempted to deepen the kiss, but he cut me off. "It's to soon" he told me.

What is this? You confess your love, and then you say it's too soon?

I quieted his protest with another kiss, but soon enough he broke free from my grasp. He really was starting to annoy me.  
I pushed him down slightly with my body, and tried to compromise. "I don't care" I told him.

He gasped.

"I really could care less right now. Nothing else matters, Naruto. Nothing you can say will stop me...because right now..."

I turned by voice into a whisper.

"...I want you so bad."

Naruto's face was becoming hot. I gentley carassed his cheek. He was burning up! I felt good about myself knowing I could seduce him. Naruto was very quiet, only letting out whimpers while I kissed his face and neck. I guess he didn't want to attract any "unwanted" attention. I smirked knowingly. I knew he couldn't resist forever. So, why not turn this into something fun? Let's see if I can get a moan out of him.

I unzipped his jacket and threw it aside. I then reassured him everything would be okay, yhadda yhadda. I was starting to think that maybe I am a bad person. All I wanted right now was to be with him. He didn't seem all that interested though. He just sat there with his eyes closed, awaiting the next pleasure he wanted me to deliver to him. Sometimes,  
I wanna be on bottom for once. I never get any thrill...

Anyway, I tossed his undershirt aside too. I then started kissing his collarbone lightly. Naruto whimpered softly at my touch. He really was cute now that I think about it. I couldn't wait any longer. I forgot all the details and all I wanted was to get to the climax. I was so close and then...

"Naruto! You okay? The storm is pretty..."

I know what you're all thinking. And of course, right then, I was completley embarrased. But, there's no way I would show it. I looked up and saw Kakashi at the doorway. He had his pervy book in one hand, and a shopping sack in the other. He dropped the sack after seeing Naruto and I. And, I would have dropped a sack too if I saw one two of my guy friends in our position.

So, after a fifth time of explaing things to Kakashi, he finally understood us. I told him I needed a moment with Naruto. He nodded once and then left. He really shouldn't have come by today. It just makes the story more complicated. I felt tierd, and I didn't really want what I wanted before from Naruto. I just wanted sleep. After all, it was pretty late.  
Why did that jerk have to walk in on us? I mean he could have at least called or something...

"Sasuke?"

His voice brought me back. I looked at Naruto, awating anything he had to offer. He didn't talk all that much today. He must be very nervous.

"Um, well does this mean..." he hesitated, then looked up at me with an innocent look.  
"...Does this mean we're a couple...?"

I pondered the thought of "couple" and looked at him. What is a couple? Does it mean "going out" and stuff like that? Or does it just mean its two people who love each other and want to be with one another? Ugh, I don't know anything anymore. I really just don't want to think at all.

"Yes." I said. "We are...if you want, that is..."

He looked up at me, his eyes gleaming with some sort of crazy joy, then brought me into a embrace. "Oh yes, Sasuke! Thank you so much!"  
I smiled into his shoulder and closed my eyes.

He then said the words that made me think again. "You don't know how long I've wanted this."

Oh, no. You mean he liked me before this? Oh, great. For how long? A year? Two years? I thought I might ask.  
"How long, Naruto?" I said with a smile.

He blushed and looked at the ground, a quiet smile coming to his face. "For a while" he replied.  
That's all the info he gives me?  
"C'mon you can tell me"

"It's a secret"

"But we're a couple. I should at least know how long you've liked me"

"Sorry, Sasuke..."  
He teased me with his sarcastic tone. What a jerk.  
...But isnt that what makes him great...?

I pounced on him, my loaning for him starting up yet again. There's no way he can get out of this one. It's dark. It's raining. It's late. And on top of all that, we're in Naruto's room.  
It's so perfect. It's full proof.

This time, he'll give me what I want.

I prepared myself. Naruto looked up at me with innocence in his eyes. He was so cute! I couldn't help but think that. Even, if it does sound weird.  
Naruto lay on the bed, driving me insane. I really was going crazy.

I just wanted him.

But, something struck me at that moment. I remembered all the times we spent together...and all the trust he had in me and.  
...for what?

To be sexualy harrased? What is this? I really don't know, I've done enough thinking today. Naruto is looking up at me. I'm on top of him. We're in his dark, hot room on a stormy night.  
And after a strike of lightning broke our silence, I suddenly jumped off of him. I realized what was wrong.

...I don't truley love him.

I ran out of his room. I ran out of his house. I didn't care anymore. I've hurt him enough as it is. I ran out into the rain and tried to make it to my house. The rain was coming down hard and stinging my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I didn't care. I just dropped to my knees in the whirling thunderstorm. The lightning struck and the black clouds spun around my head. I heard distant foot steps.

...that idiot.

I turned around to see a soaked Naruto standing in front of me. What an IDIOT! Why did he have to come after me? I don't wanna see him. Especially right now. Sasuke doesn't show his feelings.

Naruto came closer.

Sasuke doesn't show his feelings.

Naruto gentley held me.

Sasuke doesn't show his feelings.

He told me everything was going to be okay.

So, I cried into his shoulder.

I awoke the next morning in Naruto's room. At first I was dizzy and didn't know what was happening. But after a few minutes I realized I was in Naruto's bed. Naruto's hand was on my chest and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I peeked over at him and saw his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, unlike he usually does...

I tried to move quietly out of the bed, but Naruto's legs were tangled around mine. And everytime I tried to move, Naruto would let out a small noise as a warning for me to stop. So, I just sat there without making a sound. But of course, being myself, I thought I'd take advantage of this situation. I wrapped my arms around Naruto and closed my eyes.  
Sleeping sounded pretty good right now.

And I woke up by myself. I sat up quickly, looking around for Naruto. "Naruto?" I said unsure.

I hurrily got up and ran into the kitchen. I saw Naruto with his shirt still off, but he had an apron on. He was making eggs and bacon, He looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at me. "You're just in time" he told me.

So, we sat down at his dining table. "Itadakimasu" we said.

I had to admit the food was really good. I looked up at Naruto who was staring at me with a half smile and a blush. I felt my face get hot when I saw him. I swiftly looked down and kept chewing. "It's...good" I said.

Naruto grinned a huge grin and began eating like his regular self. "I know it's not as good as ramen, but I think it turned out okay!" We we're finally back to our regular selfs. I couldn't help but feel happy. "You're a good cook, Naruto" I said with the softest and most affectinate smile I could manage. Seeing Naruto's face get red at my comment made me feel really good about myself. I loved the feeling of knowing I was the dominate. Haha, makes me happy just thinking about it....

We finished our food and I thanked him for it. "I guess I better get going..." I finally said.

Naruto grasped my sleeve and looked at me with a melancholy glimer in his eyes. He was nearly crying. "Don't leave me."

Don't....leave him?  
He really..loves me?

"Everytime you're gone I feel..." He trailed off and looked away, his hand still on my sleeve. "Please, don't go. Without you, I don't know what I'll do. My day will be boring."  
I couldn't help widen my eyes. But that's as far as my outside emotions go. There's no way I'm crying in front of him again or something like that. Oh, man I just remembered I was crying...in his arms last night.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "What do you say we....go out?" I looked at him and he let go of my sleeve. Go out....? I thought about it. Everyone would see us together. I guess it doesn't really matter though. I looked up at Naruto's unsure expression and smiled in defeat. "Sure, lets go" I said.

We put on some clean clothes and went out around eleven o clock. We were walking around the city looking for some place to eat. Naruto quietly reached over and grabbed my hand. "You can let go if you want" he said. So, I squeezed his hands and entwined our fingers. He looked away with a blush and I looked at him. I had to chuckle. He looked at me with a embarrased glare. "Relax," I told him. "It's okay."

We decided to stop at Ichiraku (of course), and eat some ramen. When I enetered Ichiraku, a fimilar facing was sitting in there. Yes, it was Kakashi. I saw a smile, no, more like a smirk through his mask. I scowled. "Tch" I whispered.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke, what a pleasant surprize,"

I heard that jerk's sarcasim on the word "pleasant". I sat beside him and Naruto sat beside me. "Naruto," Kakashi said. "Isn't it usually Iruka-sensi treating you to ramen? To see Sasuke in a place like this is breathtaking." I shot him a look. "I already told you the whole story, so don't act like you don't know, bi-"

"Here's your food!" The man said.

I gave him one last look then picked up my chopsticks. I watched as Naruto slurped his noodles happily. I smiled at his idiocy. In fact, I even laughed. He was really quite cute. I felt Kakashi staring at me the whole time. I ignored it though. I'm not letting my first date be an annoying one.

After Naruto finished off about four bowls, we decided to leave. Kakashi was there the entire time. His visible eyes scrunched up and he waved goodbye to us. I really hate that guy. So, Naruto and I were off. We didn't really know where we were going, but as long as we were together, I guess. Naruto suddenly jolted as we were walking. I looked at him quickly. "What is it, Naruto?" I asked urgently.

"I just had the best idea!" He announced. He started tugging at my hand and then began running, with me right behind.


End file.
